What Now?
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Bam battles with cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bam you feeling any better today?" Jenn asked

"Yeah I guess so. I mean I'm not puking any more, and I don't have a fever anymore. But man that flu really kicked my ass."

"You were pretty sick there for a couple days."

"Tell me about it. I still haven't got my energy back. I'm so tired."

"You'll be back to your old self soon enough. God help us when you are."

"I guess I'm going to hop in the shower. Hopefully the water will wake me up."

"Ok." She kissed him quickly. "I'll be out here waiting. Unless you're well enough for me to join you."

"Jenn, normally I would love to." He said in between kisses. "But I'm _just_ getting over being sick."

"Ok if you say so. I'll be waiting then."

Bam smiled at her and then went into the bathroom. Allowing the water to fall on him felt good to him, but it didn't wake him up like he thought it would.

As he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, still dripping with water, he frowned. He reached up to rub his neck and shoulder and then he froze.

"Hey Jenn? Jenn?" He called, hoping she was nearby.

"What is it?" came her voice from the bedroom.

"Just come here."

She went into the bathroom to see him holding the top of his shoulder with one hand and looking concerned into the mirror.

"Jenn, here, put your hand on my shoulder right here."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She placed her hand on the spot her said and felt around the area. "You feel something?"

"Yeah what is that?"

"I don't know. It wasn't there before."

"Hmmm… that's weird."

"Think I should get that checked out?"

"Couldn't hurt. Right?"

Jenn walked away and Bam stood there staring into the mirror with a frown.

Bam didn't waste any time in making a doctor's appointment. He was anxious and very uneasy during his checkup, especially when he had to have a blood test.

He was told he would have to wait at least two days for the results, which made him feel worse. When he got home he tried to keep his mind off of his doctor's appointment but he quickly found that there was no use.

He was up all night worrying about it, which made him even more tired than he already was. He couldn't even eat his breakfast that morning, because every time he made an attempt to take a bite, his stomach would churn.

The next day he tried to make himself feel better by having his friends over to do what they normally do. It helped keep his mind off of everything for a while.

He even forgot that he was waiting for a phone call from the doctor, until Jenn came up to him with his cell phone.

He walked away from everyone else so they wouldn't be able to hear his conversation. When he came back, he went up to Jenn and whispered to her.

"Let's go over here. I don't want them to know about this yet."

"Ok." She said softly as they left the others.

"Jenn that was the doctor." He said, still with a hushed voice.

"He uh… he gave me the results of the blood test."

"Is it what we thought?"

He nodded sadly.

"It's cancer."

"Oh God."

Bam looked over at the other guys, and held onto Jenn's hands. His lower lip began to quiver as he tried to fight back his tears.

He looked back at Jenn and saw that she was trying to hold back tears of her own. Dropping her hands, he then wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Jenn this isn't fair!" He sniveled. "W…why did this have to happen to me?"

They both could no longer keep their tears under control, Bam more so than Jenn. He started crying so hard that he had to sit down.

Jenn kneeled down next to him, wrapped an arm around his back, and tried to calm him down.

"My God what's going on over here? Why is Bam crying?" Ryan asked as he and Raab reached them.

Jenn looked up at them, her eyes showing them the great dismay she was feeling.

"He'll be ok. Just give us a minute alone."

"What's wrong?" Asked Raab as he looked down at Bam concerned.

"We'll tell you later after he calms down. Ok?" She looked back at Bam.

"Bam? Bam look at me." He shook his head and kept his face buried in his knees.

"Bam I think we should go inside, ok sweetie?"

"I w-want to st-stay here."

"No Bam we should go in. It's getting cold. Come on." She looked back up at Ryan and Raab. "Could one of you help me get him inside?"

"Yeah. Come on Bam." Ryan took hold of one of Bam's hands and Jenn took the other, then they lifted him up onto his feet.

They helped Bam inside and guided him over to a chair where he plopped down. Ryan left Jenn alone with him so she could try to calm him and understand him through his incoherent blubbering.

It took a while before Bam was able to stop crying. By that time his voice was horse, but he didn't want to talk to any one any way.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while, and hopefully get some sleep. I really don't want to be around any one right now."

He said to Jenn when he finally decided to speak.  
She nodded.

"Ok. If you need anything let me know. I come to check on you in a couple hours." she tried to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved away from her.

He just turned and headed upstairs.

About two hours later Jenn went upstairs into the bedroom, keeping her word to check on him. He was curled up on top of the blanket with his back toward the door.

His eyes looked like they were being forced shut, which they most likely were.

"Bam I know you're awake."

"Good. Now could you please leave me alone?"

"Were you able to get any sleep?"

"A little." He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. "As hard as it was."

"Your parents are downstairs. And so is everyone else."

"Yeah so?"

"I think since they're all here, you should tell them."

"What? Now? But Jenn I just found out. I'm not ready for everyone to know about this yet."

"They're all down there and they know that something's going on with you. You should just get it over with now. Besides, when were you planning on telling them? When you're in the hospital?"

"No. I…"

"Come on. We let you be alone long enough. Time to get out of bed." She said as she helped him sit up.

"Oh I don't want to do this. Do I really have to?" He groaned.

"Yes!"

"Fine."

Bam reluctantly stood up and followed Jenn downstairs. They entered the living room where most of every one else was waiting.

The others who weren't in the room at the time were rounded up to wait for Bam to give his news. Bam looked at Jenn with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to tell them right now."

"Bam." She answered firmly.

"Ok! Jeeze. Um…" He looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have some bad news. It's just uh… I went to the doctor two days ago because I've been feeling pretty tired lately. Just haven't had any energy to do anything. And I found a lump right on top of my shoulder. The doctor checked me out and took a blood sample. Well earlier today he called me with the results of the blood test." he paused and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back. "It turns out that I have cancer."

At first everyone just sat or stood there in silence. April slowly stood up and walked over to Bam.

He still had his head down when she wrapped her arms around him. She patted his back soothingly as he returned the hug.

"Ape I already cried enough today. Don't make me cry again." He said trying to force a smile as best as he could.

"I'm so sorry Bam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a lot better that I was when I first got the news. But I'm going to be ok."

"Good. Good. I can't believe this is happening to my little boy."

"It's ok, April. It's ok," he half whispered. "I… I can get through this. I'm not going to let it beat me."

She looked at him and kissed his cheek before breaking away from him.

"You say that you're going to get through this… I believe you. You're going to be just fine. I know you are. I love you Bam."

He gave he a peck on the cheek and a smile.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was only two months into his cancer treatment, and Bam hated every minute of it. He felt sicker that he ever felt in his life, especially the days after having chemotherapy.

He would get nauseous very easily and have to pay a visit to the porcelain Gods. He already lost weight because of it, and was also losing his hair.

One morning Bam stood, staring at his bare upper body that was reflected before him on the mirror. He sighed heavily as he reached up, to scratch the top of his head, and another clump of hair came out in his fingers.

He dropped his hair into the nearby wastebasket and pounded his fist against the tile counter in front of him.

"God I can't stand this!"

"What's the matter with you now Bam?" Asked Jess as he stood just outside the bathroom door.

"I can't stand it Jess. I'm looking worse and worse all the time. I just wish there was something that can be done about it, but there isn't."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"You can't do anything."

Jess glanced over to the counter and then backs at Bam.

"You know I can't help you with your weight. But I can help you stop complaining about losing your hair."

"How's that? You gonna make me a wig or something? I'd like to see that." He said with angered sarcasm.

"No I was thinking about doing something else. But you've just got to cooperate and let me do this with no questions asked."

"What is it?" He groaned.

"Just get down on your knees, and remember, don't ask me anything about it, and you can't complain."

"What? Why should I get on my knees?"

"Was that a question? Just do what I tell you to do. It won't hurt or anything, I promise."

"This better be worth it." Bam said with a roll of his eyes as he knelt.

Jess reached over to the counter and picked something up. He then stood behind his brother and a second later a buzzing sound was heard.

Bam closed his eyes and tried to hold his complaints back once he felt the hair come off his head. He opened his eyes again and saw his loose brown curls falling to the floor around him.

"Jess…"

"Hold on I'm almost done. Just sit still."

Bam held his breath and waited for the rest of his hair to hit the floor. Jess turned the razor off and brushed strands of fallen hair off of Bam's shoulders and back.

"Ok you can stand up now."

Bam stood up slowly and looked down at the pile of hair by his feet. He then turned around towards the sink and gazed into the mirror.

He hunched over the sink for a second, running a hand over his freshly shaved head.

"Oh man." He said softly. "Oh man." His head fell forward, allowing him to stare into the sink.  
"It's ok Bam. It's only hair. It will eventually grow back."

He shook his head and turned his eyes up toward the mirror. Then even more quickly than his hair fell, he rushed over to the toilet and began to vomit violently. Jess immediately took to his side and rubbed his back with one hand.

"It's ok. It's ok. Just let it all out."

Heave after painful heave Bam continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl as Jess remained by his side for support. Once finished, Bam fell into his brother's lap and began to sob.

"Why'd it have to be like this?"  
"Shh… I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'll get better. Everything will get better."

Jenn walked by the open bathroom door and froze and the sight of Jess cradling Bam in his arms.

"What's the matter now?"  
"I guess Bam really didn't like the haircut I gave him because it made him sick." He half laughed.

"Very… f-funny." Bam sat up as best as he could and wiped tears away from his cheeks.

"Jenn get him some water."

She nodded her head and promptly filled a nearby glass with water and handed it to Bam. Bam tried to compose himself as he sipped from the glass in his hand.

"Man." he looked at Jenn. "Remember when I had that flu, and I said it kicked my ass? I think it's safe to say that this is much worse."

"Well it's a good thing that you still have some of your sense of humor during all of this." Jenn replied with a smirk.

He took another drink of water.

"I suppose I'll be needing it if I'm going to survive this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the months passed by, it appeared as though Bam's cancer was getting worse everyday. He had been in and out of the hospital three times already, and his hope of surviving was becoming thinner with each homecoming.

He didn't mean to come off as moody and depressed to every one else, but it was just too hard to be himself when he was so sick.

It was the day after what felt to him as another pointless chemotherapy session, and he was sick to his stomach as always.

After failing his attempt to keep his lunch down he decided to lie down for a while and try to get some much-needed rest.

He had no idea how long it had been since he collapsed onto his bed, but when he wearily opened his eyes he saw Jenn standing there in front of him holding something small in her hands.

"How does this work April?"

"Just stick it in his ear and hold the button down. When it beeps remove it from his ear." His mom's voice came from an unknown area.

"Isn't this a baby thermometer though?"

"Yeah but it works just the same on adults."

"What's going on Jenn?" Bam asked.

"I'm going to take your temperature. Hold on, just relax."

He felt the thermometer go into his ear, and a second later he heard something beep.

"What was that beep?"

"That was the thermometer." Jenn said as she pulled it out of his ear.

She looked at the digital numbers on the small screen and her eyes widened.

"April come here!"

"What is it?" April asked as she reached Jenn's side.

She too looked at the thermometer, then at Bam in concern.

"Oh no it's much higher than we thought."

"What is?" Bam asked jadedly.

Neither of them answered him.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Jenn said, rushing out of the room.

"Good idea. I'll stay here with him."

Bam's eyes slowly followed their every movement as he lied there as still as possible, not knowing what was going on.

He closed his eyes for what he thought was a second. He wasn't asleep but everyone's voice seemed so far away and distorted as if he were dreaming.

His eyes opened again and he was surprised to see two men in his room. Surprised and confused as he was, he didn't react.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bam they're paramedics. They are going to take you to the hospital." Answered April from the doorway.

"The hospital? Why?" He asked slowly.

Phil, who stood beside April, shook his head.

"He's more out of it than we realized."

"Bam, you don't remember waking up and complaining that you were having trouble breathing?" April asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do you at least remember Jenn taking your temperature?"

Bam stared up at her and tried to shake his head. At this point he hadn't even realized that he had been placed on the stretcher.

"Ok give us room. It's going to be a hassle getting him downstairs." One of the paramedics spat out.

Bam's eyes rolled open and he gazed around the room, still half in a daze. It took him a minute to realize that he was in a hospital room.

It took another minute or two for him to discover the oxygen tube under his nose. He closed his eyes tight as a wave of pain hit him. This wasn't, however, the pain caused by his cancer, but the pain of knowing that he was in the hospital yet again.

It was also the pain from feeling like this hospital stay was going to be a lot worse than the other three were.

His eyes opened again once he heard the sound of the door opening. He tried to smile once he saw who was entering the room, but it was too difficult of a task for him at the moment.

"Hey…." he said weak-voiced.

"You're awake! How are you feeling Bam?" Phil asked as he and April approached the bedside.

"Horrible… H-how long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. Slept most of the time. When you weren't asleep, you were so out of it from your fever." April stated.

"My fever?"

"Yeah you had a dangerously high fever. But you seem to be doing better now. More aware of things."

"The nurse told us that your fever came down quite a bit since last night." She paused. "You're also breathing easier now too, from what I can tell anyway."

"Yeah I suppose. Hard to tell with this tube and everything." He looked at the two of them, trying to find the words he wanted. "It's… it's bad this time isn't it?'

"What do you mean?"

"Why I'm in the hospital… it's worse than the other times isn't it?"

"Bam we really don't know anything yet." Phil answered.

"If you say so."

They lost count of how many days Bam had stayed in the hospital so far. But it didn't matter how long he stayed there because it seemed like he wasn't getting better any time soon.

Everyone same to visit him as often as they could and tried to keep his spirit up, but there wasn't much that they could do.

During one visit, the doctor pulled Phil and April aside and spoke to them in a hushed voice so Bam wouldn't hear what was said.

"Mr. And Mrs. Margera. I know this is hard to think of right now. But I think maybe you two should prepare yourselves for… making funeral arrangements soon. I'm not saying that it's definite but at this point we can only hope for a miracle."

"Are you sure there's nothing that you can do?"  
He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

The doctor walked out of the room, leaving them standing there bewildered. Bam had tried not to hear what was being said about him, but his ears just refused to let him.

When his parents came up to him in the bed, his lashes were covered with water. His lower lip quivered as he tried to hold his tears back.

"I might be sick but I'm not deaf."

"Bam. It's going to be ok honey." April said.

"No. No it's not. I heard what he said. I heard him telling you about making funeral arrangements. Either he was talking about me or that pathetic looking plant over there on the windowsill that hasn't been watered since it was brought here." He reached up and wiped away the tears that were beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"Just tell me. I'm dying, aren't I?" He bowed his head and sniffed.

"Bam no. Don't talk like that." April pleaded while trying not to shed tears of her own.

He snapped his head up toward her; his face all distorted from crying.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true and you know it! The doctor said all we can do now is pray for a miracle. If that doesn't say that I'm dying then…" He looked away from her and covered his eyes with is hands.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go. Please you can't let me." He sobbed.

"Bam. Bam now look at me." Bam leaned his head back against the pillow, uncovered his eyes, and looked at his dad through the tears.

"Listen Bam. It doesn't have to end this way. You can make it, I know you can."

he was interrupted by a "I can't" from Bam.

"You can. Now listen to me. This isn't the Bam I know. The Bam I know would laugh at the face of death, not practically beg to be taken away. The Bam I know would, not just get up after getting knocked down, but would kick the ass of the thing that knocked him down. I know that Bam is still in there."

Bam spat out another "I can't" before looking away.

Phil turned Bam's head back so he could look into his eyes.

"Damn it Bam! Don't do this to yourself! I have faith in you, your mother has faith in you, and so does everyone else. But you're going to have to have faith in yourself as well if you really want to beat this thing. Ok?"

"Oh… ok…" He sniffed. "But… but I'm scared."

"That's ok Bam. We never said you couldn't be scared." She said as she gave him a hug.

She reached over to the table near the bed where a box of tissues sat, and plucked a tissue from the box. She used the tissue to wipe the tears off of her son's face.

"There. Just calm down now. Everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh! Bam, I just remembered what dad and I were going to tell you before the doctor talked to us."

"Yeah? What's that? Sounds like good news."

"It is. Jess and Kelly are here, just two floors below us right now actually."

"What are they doing down there?" He asked while wiping the last of his tears away. "Aren't they going to come up to visit me?"

"Not for a while I don't think. Kelly's having the baby as we speak. Isn't that great?"

"Oh. Yeah wonderful. One life ends and another one begins, right?"

"Bam don't start over with this. Can't you just not think like that?"

"Phil I'm sorry. But it's hard."

"We know it's got to be hard for you, Bam. But you've got to just trust." Said April.

"Trust what?"

"Just, trust and have faith. You're going to pull through." She patted his hand and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next two days Bam's condition had improved. He was stronger and his appearance was less frail looking. He even was able to smile a little bit every once in a while, and sit up all the way without getting too tired. Even with these improvements, he still wasn't well enough to completely rule out a death sentence.

The nurse peeked her head into the room with a bright smile directed at Bam.

"Bam you have a surprise out here. You up for it?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh…yeah sure. Bring it in."  
She stepped out into the hall and then came back in, followed by Jess and Kelly.

Jess held something bundled up in a white blanket in his arms. Bam knew right away what it was before Jess showed it to him.

"Bam this is your niece." Kelly said with a grin.

"You want to hold her?"  
Bam looked up at Jess, taken aback, then looked at the nurse.

"Do you think it's alright?"

"Oh sure. It will be fine."

"It's not like cancer is contagious, and you're strong enough now." Jess said as he handed the baby to Bam.

Bam held the baby and smiled in wonder. There was even a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there for a long time.

"Wow. She's beautiful. What did you name her?"  
Kelly and Jess looked at each other, then at Bam with matching grins.

"We named her Branda Colelene Margera… after you."

Bam was stunned and his mouth fell open as he looked at his niece. "Oh." He half frowned as he turned his eyes to his brother, but the sparkle still remained. "Why'd you name her after me?"

"You don't like that we did?"

"Well… I do. I'm flattered but… why?"

"It's just… When mom and dad first saw her, they said how much she looks like you did when you were born."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And mom had a picture of you; taken the day you were born, in her purse. She held it up to Branda and the resemblance is uncanny."

"Wait. You mean I looked like a girl when I was a baby?" He half groaned.

"From what I saw in the picture, Bam, you were quite a beautiful baby." Kelly laughed.

Bam looked down and some color appeared on his cheeks as he grinned.

"Shut up." He glanced back up at them.

"Thanks for bringing her to me. This… this is nice." He smiled softly.

"Well did you think we weren't going to have you see her?" Jess laughed.

Kelly reached down and picked the baby out of Bam's arms.

"Ok. I should be getting her back to the nursery now. Say bye-bye to Uncle Bam, Branda."

"Bye Branda. Thanks for stopping by." Bam said with the return of his natural laugh in his voice.

Jess stayed behind with Bam as Kelly walked out of the room.

"So I bet that just made your day, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did actually." He sighed and gazed at the now closed door. "I can't do it now. Not after that."

"Do what?"

He looked at Jess and smiled.

"Die. I mean I have to be around to watch that little girl grow up. Someone's got to show her how to skateboard when she's old enough to learn. Who else is that going to be?'

Jess laughed. "Not you."

"Why not?"

"Not the way you are! There's no way I'm going to let my daughter near a skateboard, especially with you as her teacher. You'll destroy her."

"Oh come on! It's not like I would be having her do all kinds of crazy stunts like I do. I'd just show her the basics and she'll take it from there."

"But Bam. How can she learn how to skateboard when she's going to be busy learning how to play the drums?" They both laughed.

Jess patted Bam on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Yeah I am. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome then. Glad that I could help."

When Bam first came home from the hospital he had a non-stop smile across his lips. It wasn't a very broad smile, but it was noticeable nonetheless.

Even though he was much better than he was while in the hospital, he was still sick. He was going to have to remain on straight oxygen for a while, and because of that he wasn't able to do as much as he wanted to do. This alone was enough to depress him.

The only thing that cheered him up was when he got to visit with his niece.

Sure Branda wasn't very big, and all she could do was lie there and stare, but Bam loved every second she was around.

His smile grew brighter every time he saw her, and faded slightly when she left his sight. She was the only thing that made him forget about being sick.

But the reminders of his cancer came back when they weren't together.

Bam was starting to feel stir crazy from lack of activity. Having to drag the oxygen tank with him where he went was tiring enough.

He wanted so much to get back on his skateboard like he did before he was sick, but he felt a restraint caused by the tube beneath his nose. He was feeling a whole lot stronger but his strength did no good if he couldn't use it.

He sighed heavily as he sank into his chair. Almost everything lately was getting him down and he didn't know what to do about it. He just wanted a way out of his slump so he could go back to being his old self.

He looked down at the plastic tube and let it rest in-between his fingers loosely. This was too depressing for him because it made him feel like an feeble ninety-year-old man.

All that was missing was a walker and a set of dentures. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. Then before he could think it through clearly, he reached down toward the tank and turned it off. He pulled the tube out of his nose and sat it neatly on the tank.

At first, much to his surprise, he was able to breathe just fine. It actually took a while before he had to start taking deeper breaths.

The lack of oxygen was causing his eyes to become droopy and hard to keep open. It was becoming harder for him to breathe but he couldn't think of anything that could help it.

"Bam!" Cried Jenn as she rushed to his side.

"Jenn…" He gasped.

She picked up the tube and attached it to Bam, then turned the tank back on.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled as Bam began to catch his breath. "You were doing so well lately. Why on earth would you want to kill yourself?"

"I… I wasn't…" He wheezed. "I just wanted…." He took a deep breath and held it in for a couple seconds.

"Then what were you doing if you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

"I… I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I guess…" He paused to search for the right words.

"I guess I just wanted to… to be able to do things like I used to… I didn't know what I was doing… I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She gave him a hug then grabbed the sides of his face. "Don't scare me like that any more! Alright?"

"Alright. I'm sorry. I just… I feel so stupid." He leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder, while holding his arms around her back.

"Do me a favor, Jenn, and please don't tell any one about this. I'm the biggest idiot right now and they don't need to know that."

"I think it's a little late for that. Everyone already knows how much of an idiot you are."

"Gee thanks for kicking me when I'm down. I really needed that." He said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I know Bam. I know."

"I just want this to be over. Can't stand being sick for so long. When am I going to be better?"

"It's hard telling, you know that. And you know what? I think you've done well during all of this." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I don't think I could have handled it as good as you have if it were me in your shoes."

"You really think I've handled this well? Jenn this cancer has been hell on me. I look and feel like shit. Just when I think I'm getting better, it knocks me down hard. This last time I was in the hospital, I was so close to dying. Before I was released the doctor said that it is a real wonder how I made it. I should have died Jenn. To be honest the only thing that made me fight it this time was Branda. I had to live once I saw her."

"Where are you going with all of this?'

"I… I don't know. I thought I had a point I was trying to make when I started but… I guess I didn't after all. My brain's still trying to recuperate after the lack of oxygen I guess. But everything I said just then is true." he said with a sad smile.

"Bam I don't believe that Branda was your only reason for surviving."

"I haven't survived yet, Jenn. But… you're right, in a way. When I first held her, it made me feel so good. Every time I'm around her I feel like… I don't know like I can get away with anything. When I see her I just start to…" He shook his head. "No this is silly."

"No, what is it?"

"I start to picture if she was our daughter. I guess I wanted to live so… so we could have kids of our own someday. Well someday, hopefully, soon."

"Bam you really mean it?" Her eyes brightened.

"Yeah. I just hope that after this cancer is gone, I'll be able to have kids… and if I am I want us to try for one."

Her eyes welled with tears of joy as she took in the words Bam had said. She moved in close to him and gave him a long, firm kiss.

"I love you" She said, pulling away from him.

"I love you too. I-I'm going to make it. I have to."

"I know you are."

They brought each other into a strong embrace, and just sat there for a while, doing nothing but hold each other and smile.

Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Bam had his last hospital stay. During those months he was bound and determined to fight his cancer with every ounce of strength he had. He was taken off the oxygen sooner than his doctor had expected, and his physical appearance had improved a great deal.

He no longer looked or felt weak and fragile, and he was acting more and more like his old self everyday. His hair, though still pretty short, had grown almost completely back in, but he didn't let that bother him.

"Ok we're done."

"That's it?" bam asked with a surprised smile as he sat up and buttoned his shirt.

"These check ups are getting shorter and shorter."

"Don't be surprised if this is the last one. At least for a while. But before you go, I'd like one small blood sample just to make sure."

"Do I have to? I hate these things."

"It'll only take a minute, then you can go."

Bam held his arm out and made a fist as the doctor prepared the vein for the needle. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as he felt the needle penetrate his skin.

"With all the tattoos I've got, you'd think I'd be used to needles by now." He said while trying to laugh it off.

"Ok. I'll give you the results of the test in a day or two." Said the doctor as he placed the bandage over the cotton ball on Bam's arm.

"Great."

He looked over at the doctor and could feel himself about to turn green as he saw the vial that held his blood. He had to sit on the examining table a few seconds longer before hopping down. Normally the sight of blood, even his own, didn't make him feel sick, but some reason it did this time.

He decided that putting his sunglasses would shield him from the red liquid and take the sick feeling away from him.

"Are you alright Bam?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just needed a minute after the blood sample." He stood up slowly with a grin towards the doctor. "Well take care, doc."

"Have a nice day Bam. Tell your family I said hello, ok?"

"Ok sure thing."

Bam walked out of the doctor's office with a broad smile all the way to his Hummer. Jenn had been sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked as he started the engine.

"Well what?" he laughed, unable to keep from smiling.

"How did the check up go?"

"Just a normal check up."

"That's not how it seems judging by that big ass smile of yours."

"Oh uh… It was good. Everything looks good."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said have a nice day."

"No! What else did he tell you?"

"He said to tell my family he says hello."

"Bam!" She said, following a back handed slap on Bam's arm.

"Ow! Watch it I just had a blood test."

"Sorry. What did the doctor tell you? How's the cancer  
look?"

"What cancer?"

"What do you mean what… he told you, you… there's no." She stammered.

"Calm down. He was looking at my x-rays and everything was clear. He took a blood sample just to be sure. Let's not get to excited yet."

"Yeah but more than likely the cancer's gone, right?"

"As far as we know, yes. But we still have to see how this sample turns out." He reached down and squeezed Jenn's hand.

Waiting for the doctor to give him the results was both exciting and difficult for him. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now, but he didn't want to get any one's hopes up so he didn't mention it to them.

As hard as it was for him, he kept it to himself somehow. He set it up to where all of his friends and his family would be around, when he was expecting the call from his doctor, just as he could tell them all at the same time.

He told everyone at once when he found out that he had cancer, and he wanted to tell them the same time way when he found out it was gone.

Bam walked up to Jenn after talking to the doctor, and smiled.

"Well?" She asked.

"Just help me gather everyone up."

Everyone, once rounded up, took their places in the living room and awaited the news.

"Guys, I just talked to the doctor. You know that I just had a check up the other day and… well… going by my x-rays, he said that everything looked fine but he needed a blood sample just to be sure." He looked at Jenn, who stood by his side, then back at everyone else.

" He just told me the results of the blood test. He says I have a clean bill of health… and completely cancer free." He finished, trying to hold back his gleeful tears.

"Oh thank God Bam!" Phil said as he stood up. He gave his son a hug and took a step back with a big smile.

"I had a lot of faith in you. I knew you were going to beat this thing."

"I'm so proud of you, Bam." Said April, joining Phil's side. She too gave Bam a hug, but hers was firm and lasted longer.

"I finally have my little boy back!"

"Ape don't do that!" He chuckled as he tried not to blush.

One by one, everyone else walked up to Bam to give their congratulations. After it was just Bam and Jenn in the room, the couple turned to each other for a kiss. They swayed as they stood there in each other's arms.

"It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?" She asked.

"It sure has. I'm just glad it's officially all over." He looked her in the eyes. "So… remember what I said to you a few months ago?"

"Not really. I mean you probably said a lot of things. What are you talking about?'

"Well when we were talking about Branda, and how she helped me… well make sure that I survived this."

"Yeah… oh you mean?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and well… I still would like to try for a baby of our own. That is, if you want to."

"Bam. Do you know what you're saying? Is this really what you want?"

"Yeah. I want to have a baby with you. Now that I'm back to good health I think it would be a good time to start trying… only if you want to." He said with pleading, through smiling eyes, causing here to look away with a blush.

"Why do you always do this to me Brandon Margera?"

"Well what do you say? You want to have a baby with me or not?"

"Oh my God, Bam you're really serious about this." She bit her lip before giving him a nice, slow kiss. As she pulled away, she gazed deeply into his eyes. "Yes. Yes let's have a baby."

"Jenn… Jenn…" He spoke in between kisses. "This makes me so happy." He stopped and laughed. "We are going to make horrible parents, you know that?"

"You, maybe, but not me." She teased. "This will be good for us."

"Yes it will."

The two of them turned and started going into the next room.

"So… when do we start trying?" He asked, before getting a playful hit in the arm and punched away from Jenn.

"What?"

"In due time, Bam. In due time."


End file.
